Free Love
by Shannahbanana
Summary: Vic Fuentes meets a shy Kellin Quinn who hardly speaks to anyone and Vic wonders what is he hiding?
1. Chapter 1

I cracked my eyes open and groaned at the screaming of my alarm clock.

I rolled over and felt for my ipod on the nightstand while knocking off papers from the night before, "Mother fu-" I found it. I squinted at the screen and unlocked the device then finally silenced the blaring sound. I really didn't want to get up and have to face a day of school. Summer break had been great with having no where to go and just hanging with my group of friends. I pushed my tangled hair from my face and swung my legs out over the mattress. I could hear my brother, Mike, stirring in his room down the hall. I hurried to get into the shower first, grabbing a towel from the wastebasket since we had no clean ones left. I close the bathroom door and undress then step into the shower. I grin as I hear Mike banging on the door, probably mad that I got to the shower before him.

"Adios, Mama!" I said kissing her forehead and grabbing a banana on the way out. While I was walking through the mud caused from last night's rain, I ate the banana and soon I could hear Mike catching up with me. "I bet you're so excited," He retorted jogging up beside me. I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Ha, ha, ha." He chuckled and punched my shoulder, "There's the guys." I looked up and saw Tony and Jaime at the end of our driveway. My family and I live in this country type neighborhood but the school is only down the road from us. I aimed and threw my banana peeling at Jaime's head and he turned to glare at me. "Score!" Tony yelled throwing up his arms while Mike quickly wrapped his arms around his waist. He captured Tony's lips in his and Tony hummed a sound of approval. Jaime wrinkled his nose, "Get a room you guys." He said and I just giggled, "Aaaw, Jaime is jealous. " Jaime rolled his eyes, "I don't think so."

If there was one thing I hated more than having to get up in the morning, it was math. I absolutely hated it. Mike practically dragged me to class and now I'm resting my head on the desk wishing it was all over. It didn't help that I was surrounded by idiots and it was only the first day! I could feel the disgusting wetness of a spitball hitting the back of my head and I twisted around angrily to glare at a giggling Jaime. Just as I was about to yell at him, the class fell silent. I immediately turned back around and saw the source of everyone's attention.

He was wearing a long black t-shirt with an unknown band slogan across his chest and his tight jeans and converse that matched. The boy was short with dark hair that slightly curled around his shoulders. His wide eyes were a soft blue and he had a little round face. Whoever this boy was, he was adorable. Behind him entered the teacher, "Hi, guys! I'm Mr. Worth and I'll be teaching you maths this year." Mr. Worth was a normal, middle-aged, bald, married man. He briskly set his things on his desk then turned to the young pale boy, "Guys, this our new student, Kellin!"

His name was perfect, his face was perfect, everything about this guy seemed perfect. And was it just the room or was it really hot in here?! I pulled at my collar nervously as he tried to find a seat among us. Kellin of course sat down beside me but he didn't even glance at me. His eyes were sewed down onto the desk. Shy, I guess. There was no doubt in my mind that I was attractive to this guy and I had always known that I was drawn to certain males. And he was something good I wanted to get my hands on. The only thing was, would he feel the same way?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Kellin had arrived at our school and every time I tried to talk to the blue eyed boy I was avoided. I tried in science class when we were saddled together for an experiment but he just smiled and asked me politely if we could focus. Then in the library I had kindly helped him retrieve a book from a high shelf and all he said was thank you which I guess is okay but he made no incentive to start a conversation or to get to know me better. After many failed attempts I was beginning to feel as if he was just a ass and I gave up trying to be friends with him at all. Soon I was whisked away in everyday life with school, friends, and most importantly music.

"You know that hot chick from English?" Jaime asked one evening while we were doing homework. I mumbled a inaudible reply but Jaime paid no heed, "Well, she like asked me to a party this Saturday." I looked at him in mild interest, "Yippy." I dropped my head plonking it on a textbook. I was sure Jaime was pouting then I felt a poke on my side, "Come with me pretty please?"

I groaned, "No, I suck at parties."

"If you come, you might get sucked." Jaime answered haughtily.

I couldn't help a smile and he leaned over me, "Coming?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

Jaime rolled his eyes, "It isn't even that bad, Vic." It was bad. There was teenagers covering the yard and practically falling out the windows and front door. They ran across the streets clearly intoxicated and Jaime stomped down on the brake several times to avoid hitting anyone. The music was so loud and obnoxious that I had my hands clamped over my ears as we clambered out of the car and walked up to the house. Why did I come to this? I was immediately hit by the stench of alcohol and sweaty bodies when we entered the packed house. I turned to complain to Jaime but he was already weaving through the crowd probably trying to find that 'hot chick'. I sighed and pushed through the dancing teens hoping to find somewhere I could hide. I knew it was childish but I spotted to what looked to be a closet and without thinking I opened the door and slammed it behind me. It was pitch black and in the process of invading the space, I managed to trip on something and fall on whatever it was. It squealed and so did I, absolutely fucking terrified. I could feel limbs and I struggled to get up but banged my head on what I assumed was the ceiling. "Get off!" The person screeched shoving me off and I jumped up teetering then rushing to find a lightswitch. My hands moved swiftly against the wall and finally I felt it. I flicked it on and turned to face whoever I had oppressed. Our eyes met and my mouth dropped open. I could not believe this.


	3. Chapter 3

"God, you made me spill my drink!" Kellin complained looking down at his shirt that now had a large brown stain on it. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed blushing furiously. I had just tackled Kellin Quinn in a dark closet and he was so hot even with coke dripping down his pants. "I-I'm sorry. I don't like parties and…" I trailed off and my eyes widened as he began to pull off his t-shirt. "Ugh, maybe there's something in here." He said shuffling through some boxes while I appreciated his bare torso. His skin was pale and his stomach flat. Letters were tattooed across his chest and I squinted trying to read what they said. "Like what you see?" Kellin asked and I instantly looked up to his smirking face. He pulled a pink flannel shirt over his head, "Wow, I feel so gay." I rolled my eyes at the offhand remark, maybe this guy really is a dick. "So, why aren't you partying?" He inquired perching on a large box. Wow was he actually trying to start a conversation with me? "Um, I'm not really into drinking, smoking weed, and shit." I acknowledged also sitting on a box. "Ah. Me neither actually," Kellin smiled, "It's Vic, right?" I nodded, happy he remembered my name.

"Well, while we're in here lets make the most of it." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Wanna play 22 questions?"

Kellin laid on the floor laughing his ass off, "O-oh my god," He clutched his stomach, "You have got to be kidding me." I sighed in frustration, "It isn't funny, Kellin, I was stuck in there for like hours!" He wiped tears away from his eyes, "I'm sorry but that is hilarious!" I nudged him with my foot, "Come on get off the floor." He sat up but stayed sitting on the ground looking up at me, "Your turn."

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Red," He answered, "Favorite sex position?"

I rolled my eyes. All his questions so far had been rather pervy. "I guess I like doggy style." I blushed. He chuckled, "Typical." I pouted, crossing my arms and leaning back against the wall. "Ask me a good question. No shit questions." Kellin said. I bit my lip searching my brain for something. "Um…" I said, "Why were you such a jerk to me until now?" He sighed placing his hands on the floor behind him, "I don't want to say." I scoffed, "You've got to me kidding me." Kellin furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm serious." This was weird. What's the big deal? Was there something wrong with me? Oh god, did he not want to be seen with me? Because I'm gay? Was the only reason he's talking to me now is because we're hidden in a closet?

Kellin was the one poking me now and I couldn't help it as my heart sped up at having him so close to me. "Whatever you're thinking," He began, "It isn't true."

"How do you know that?" I replied.

"I'm very good at reading people." His perfect rosy lips curled in a smile. For a moment, I felt the urge to kiss them then I told myself how ridiculous I was being. I barely knew the guy. "Your turn." He thought for a moment. "How many guys have you slept with?" He said. I looked at him incredulously. Kellin looked down at his hands. Was he blushing? "I mean...I mean I thought…" He stuttered. I almost exploded from the overload of cuteness, "Yeah, yeah I am." I said, "About four. Don't make fun of me!" I added when I saw him begin to smirk again. "No, no," He smiling widely now, "Good for you." Kellin winked at me. It was getting too hot in here. It was really getting too hot. "Wanna go get something to drink?" I asked licking my lips. His eyes were staring at my lips, "Sure."

We stood up and left the closet. The party was still going strong and the hall was thick with people making out and being idiots. Parties were really not my thing. In the next room I could see Jaime sucking on the lips of a blond. Well I guess he was scoring. Kellin led me to the kitchen where we grabbed a few beers from a cooler. He watched him sigh and sip his beer, "I think I'll be heading out," I almost pouted again but then he said, "Need a ride home?" I happily said yes and we left that hell hole. I didn't even say goodbye to Jamie. But wouldn't be like he would care when he had a female sitting on his lap.

I climbed up into Kellin's cherry red jeep. I wonder how a high schooler could afford such a nice car but I didn't ask and soon The Killers was playing from the radio. We sang along and talked about our favorite bands. "Turn here," I directed, "That's me." I pointed at my house and he pulled up shutting off the car. He looked over at me, "Did I change your mind about parties?" I smiled looking at him shyly, "Maybe." Kellin suddenly leaned over and hugged me softly, "Thanks for talking to me." He whispered then pulled away.

I got out, my heart racing, "Goodnight, Kellin."

"Night, Vic."


	4. Chapter 4

I had butterflies in my stomach on the way to school as I thought about meeting Kellin again. Apparently, he did not hate me and he wasn't very shy. Last night I had come to the conclusion that I was wrong about him and today I was looking forward to seeing see him again. "Vic watch out!" Mike yelled and I stumbled out of the road just in time as a car whizzed by. "Dude!" Mike exclaimed pushing me from behind, "What is wrong with you?!" He looked at me his face full of worry. "I was just thinking." I said stubbornly kicking at the ground as I continued to walk. "He's fine babe." I heard Tony say. I was fine, just distracted. We arrived at school and all headed to math class. I sat down at my desk and soon Kellin came in. But I frowned when I realized something was different. His shoulders were slumped and he had his hoodie pulled over his hanging head. I watched as he plopped down into his seat, "Hey!" I said cheerfully hoping everything was alright. Kellin barely looked up and my heart sank. What had I done this time?

*Tony's POV*

"Babe, come on." I said nuzzling my boyfriend's neck. Fuck, I was horny but Mike barely noticed me. We were sitting in the dark school theater. Nice and private but only if Mike would pay attention! He gazed down at the stage, lost in his thoughts. "Miiiiikkkeee." I cooed biting his collarbone. He gasped jerking his shoulder, "I'm not in the mood, Tony." He replied moodily. "I can make you." I said seductively trailing my fingers down his stomach and to his crotch. "No." He pushed my hand away. I huffed pulling away from him and crossing my arms. I pouted until I felt his arms slink around me and I buried my face in his chest, "What's wrong?" I asked softly. "Vic has been acting weird." Mike said and I chuckled, "Only because he has a crush." Mike looked down at me incredulously, "Who?" I laughed at him again, "That new kid, Kellin." He made a disgusted face, "There's something I don't like about him." I shrugged pecking Mike on the lips trying to erase his frown. He shifted, seeming uncomfortable. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I inquired and he blushed, "I got a boner…" Fuck yeah. I excitedly climbed into his lap and pushed his cap back so it fell to the floor. I ran my fingers through his long hair.

I grinded myself down onto his hard bulge, "Mhmhm," I groaned, "Feels good baby-doll." I grabbed fistfulls of his hair and tugged his head up so he was looking at me. Mike's mouth was slightly open, panting and his wide eyes stared into mine. His hands grabbed my hips and I grinded faster until he moaned, "Nope," I said gleefully, "Not loud enough!" I let go of his hair and crawled down onto my knees. Mike grabbed me by the neck roughly and I smiled up at him, "You didn't ask." He growled. "I'm not gonna ask." I said defiantly. Mike clutched me sharply by the hair and snatched my face up to his, "Ask for daddy's big ol' dick, you little whore!" He hissed through gritted teeth. I whimpered, "Daddy?" I began in a innocent voice, "Can I suck your big cock, daddy?" I moaned 'daddy' and he smirked with satisfaction. "What are you waiting for? Get down there." He said.

*Back to Vic's POV*

Oh thanks a lot everybody for abandoning me. I'm sitting awkwardly alone in the lunch room. I must look like such a loser and the worst part is I can see Kellin across the room laughing with his new friends. What was wrong with me? I was so confused. One moment he was all chummy with me then the next he was totally ignoring me. Maybe it really was because I was gay. I'm open to everyone around the school and some people rejected that. Especially Dahvie who was kind of the school bully. I once got into a physical fight with him and Mike had to pull him off of me. Later that day, I had hid in the girl's bathroom and cried. Some of the things Dahvie had called me really hurt me and I ended up harming myself like so many times before.

I glared at Kellin. Traitor. Then again why was I so upset about this? It's not like that night made us bestfriends or anything. He looked away from Dahvie and his eyes met mine for just a second before I got up completely and left the lunchroom. I needed find Mike for our next class.

*Tony's POV*

I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth trying to hold in my moans. Mike was behind me pounding inside of me while I bent over the seats. My fingers sunk into the soft stuffing of the theater seats and Mike let out a high pitched whine while grabbing onto my shoulder with one of his hands, "I-I'm close." He stammered, panting. My legs were growing weak and I let groans escaped between my lips. I could feel it building and suddenly it consumed me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head in pure ecstasy. I released onto the seats, a silent but strong orgasim. Mike came soon after with a loud moan but he wasn't done as he whipped himself out of me and fisted my hair again. I could feel the cum dripping out of my hole and down my thighs. We didn't use condoms. "Like it up!" Mike ordered pushing my head down onto the seats, " .up." With a groan, I flicked my tongue out lapping up my own white substance on the chair. I smacked my lips and he twisted me around. His lips pressed to mine in a deep kiss and I could feel all the roughness melt away. "I love you." He murmured. "I love you too." I said and that's when we could hear the theater door opening. We were standing there butt naked when Vic sauntered in.

"OH MY GOD!" Vic screamed throwing his hands up in front of his eyes. We hurriedly dressed ourselves while laughing hysterically. Vic finally uncovered his eyes after we were dressed, "What's that on the chair?"


	5. Chapter 5

I tapped my fingers speedily on the cash register, "That'll be three-fifty plus tax, please." I said waiting patiently as the women fished out her checkbook. She wrote the check and I placed it in the register with a clank. "Thank you, come again!" I called in a polite plastic voice as she exited. I leaned against the counter and checked the clock hanging on the wall for the hundredth time that day. One more hour and my shift will be over. Working at a music store is fun but I was ready to go home. It was getting late and I didn't always feel comfortable working downtown at night. I sighed rocking back on my heels then walking over to the magazine stand and straightening them. After that, I was behind the counter again but proceeded to knock over a container of button pins when I went to prop my elbows on the desk. I dropped to my knees, beginning to pick up pins.I blew my bothersome locks out of my eyes while I crawled under the counter head first searching for them all.

"Vic?"

I gasped jerking my head up and banging it against the mahogany desk, "Ooww!" I whined rubbing the back of my skull. I backed out of the area, turning over the box again with my foot. I looked up and meet Kellin's shocking blue eyes with my own. He smiled down at me clearly amused, "Whatchya, doin' down there Vic?" Kellin asked, smirking. I felt heat creeping into cheeks, "H-hi." Cursing myself at my stuttering, I turned away from him reminding myself what had happened yesterday. I heard a thump and he was kneeling beside me, "Need some help?"

So, there we were crouching on the carpet picking up my mess. Kellin looked great. His hair fell over his eyes and he bit his lip focusing on the work at hand. The red shirt that he wore contrasted nicely against his light skin. "Thanks." I said quietly when we were done. Still on the floor, he leans back against the counter. "So, how have you been?" Kellin wonders tilting his head and gazing at me with his big eyes. "I guess okay." I said crossing my legs indian style on the carpet. "Yeah?" He plucks at a hole in his jeans, "I didn't know you worked here." I nodded watching Kellin's hands as he pulled on loose thread. Was he nervous? "Um, about Dahvie...don't let him get to you. I mean he's had a hard life." So he is apologizing for Dahvie? Yesterday, after my little confrontation with Kellin in the lunchroom, Dahvie had shoved me into my locker. My face had burned red as his friends cackled at me and what was worse was that Kellin had stood there just staring.

It made me angry that here he is apologizing for Dahvie when he wasn't even saying sorry about his own behavior. "I guess that makes it okay to beat up on people." I sarcastically say. He bites his lip, "I'm sorry. I know what it feels like." I roll my eyes, "Then why don't you tell him to stop?" frustration leaks into my voice, "Since you guys are such good buddies..." I regretted it as soon as I said it. Now he thinks I care about his and Dahvie's relationship.

. . .smirk.

"I'll tell you what how about I take you out for pancakes?" Kellin crawls over to me and fucking nudges his nose against my shoulder. I would be lying if I said it wasn't extremely attractive.

* * *

><p>"So you're in a band?" He picks at his syrup flooded pancakes.<p>

"How'd you know that?"

Kellin shrugs, "I heard it around...at school." I mouth 'oh' grabbing the syrup and pouring it over my waffles. It was dark outside and we sat across from each other in a small booth. The almost empty waffle house played pop music quietly as we spoke. "You don't talk much." Kellin said matter-a-factly smacking his lips. "Yeah, and you talk a lot." I replied. He grinned at me leaning over the table and snatching a piece of bacon off my plate. "Hey!" I exclaimed grabbing at his hands for the bacon but he had already popped it into his mouth. "Mhmhm, yummy!" He said gleefully. "You're an ass. You have to give me something now!" I reached for his plate but he slapped my hand away. "I might be a ass but at least I got you talking now."

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips, "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me about yourself."

I shrugged, "I live with my dad, mom, and younger brother in a two story house. I listen to a lot of music and I'm about to finish high school. That's about it." Kellin rolled his eyes, "What about your hobbies, dreams, and stuff?" He challenges. "I really want to travel the world with my band but my parents want me to go to college." I blurted out, "I don't want to disappoint them." why was I even speaking about this to him at all? Kellin winks at me, he has a habit of doing that. "See, once you start talkin you can't stop." I take a biteful of my food, "Whatever. What about you?" He takes a sip of his shake, "I live with my roommate in a shitty apartment." I nodded, "Aaand..?"

"My parents died."

Oh. Oh. I swallowed wishing there was someway I could comfort him, "I'm so sorry, Kellin." I say softly. He sighs chuckling, "It happened a long time ago." I looked down and stabbed at my waffles with my fork. I felt as if I had ruined the mood. I was too scared to look at his face again. I didn't know what he was feeling. I didn't know if he was upset. I was bad at reading people. As if sensing this, he speaks nonchalantly, "Listen, I don't mind telling people that. Hell, I enjoy it! You should have seen your face!" I smiled weakly.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he retrieved it from his back pocket. He glances down at the screen and I swear I see his face go ashen. Like the color was raped from it and shamed nakedness remained. "Um," His voice is shaking and without thinking my hand grabs his arm, "I'm gonna have to go. I-it was nice talking to you." he slaps down a couple of bills.

"Kellin?"

But he's already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

*Kellin's POV* I rushed out of the restaurant, nerves wild. My hands were already shaking when I reached the car. "Fuck..." I hissed, almost dropping my keys trying to unlock the door. I was so dead. So, so, so dead! Breathing heavily, I sped out of the parking lot. I felt horrible leaving Vic like that but not bad enough to remember anything as panic seized my mind. After a short drive, I pulled into our driveway and sat there for several minutes staring at our house. I knew what would happen if I walked through that door but I got out slamming the car door behind me. I was already numb as I stepped through the entrance. "Kellin, is that you?" I heard him call and the feeling of familiarity settled sickeningly in my stomach. Nevertheless, I answered, "Yeah I'm home." "Com'ere baby!" He said in his sweet voice though I knew it was fake. One step...two step...three step...I walked slowly, counting. I reached the door frame and leaned against it, staring at him laying on our bed. His eyes lazily shifted from the TV to me. In my head, I had a little hope. Maybe just maybe. I made a break for it. One moment I was by the door and the next rushing to the bathroom to escape. But I was too late. I was snatched by my hair roughly to the ground, "NO!" he screamed in my face. He was blurred from the tears inside my eyes. Next thing I knew, his fist collided with my jaw and I was only vaguely aware of the dull ache as he lurched me against the wall. Crushing my skull to it, "I hate you!" He seethed and I could see the pure anger in his eyes. Again I was being dropped to the floor, he straddled my waist and delivered hit after hit to my chest and face until I cried out. "DAHVIE, PLEASE!" *Vic's POV* "Fuck him!" I hissed wrapping my arms around myself. Geez, it was fuckin' cold out here and thanks to Kellin I was walking home in it. I stomped angrily beside the road. Hopefully, I knew where I was going. I couldn't believe him! Leaving me like that with no reason! There could be some rapist serial killer out here for all I know. What a friend. Abandoning, me in a waffle house with the check. It wasn't long before I admitted to myself that I was hopelessly lost. On the side of some street, I called Mike. He didn't sound too happy, I probably interrupted something. *Mike's POV* "Mhmhm!" I moaned threading my fingers through Tony's long tangled hair. I watched him as he slid his tongue over my tip, making me shiver. He went down my length again, slightly gagging. He moaned around me, "F-fuck..." I groaned bucking my hips sharply but he took it like a pro only gripping my base and deep throating me continuously. I squeezed my eyes closed, feeling the burning in the pit of my stomach. I was close...Tony sucked my tip harshly and I opened my eyes to see his thick lips around my tip, sucking me like he would a lollipop. Oh fuck...I could feel it...almost...almost... And that's when my phone rang. Fucking shit. Tony pulled off me but continued to stroke me as I leaned over and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey bro, can you come pick me up?" It was Vic. Why, why was he calling me now? Jesus. "Um..." I looked down at Tony who was slapping my swollen dick against his tongue and looking up at me expectantly. "F- um, yeah. Where are you?" I asked and Vic told me some weird street. But whatever, I had more important things. "Okay, be there soon." I hung up then grabbed Tony's hair again. Tony smiled happily then immediately swallowed back around me. I moaned curling my toes as he worked up and down furiously. Finally, I felt the heat pooling again. "T-Ton-yyy!" I whined in my pre-orgasmic state. He jerked me fiercely, a excited grin on his face. Oooh, he just couldn't wait! I fisted his hair and squeezed it wildly, "SHIT!" I yelled as the white substance exploded from me and into to Tony's eager little mouth. Well, most of it landed in his mouth some was stuck to his hair and cheeks. Tony opened his mouth wide letting me inspect the cum inside his mouth. I leaned forward and scooped some off his cheek and pressed it into his mouth. He moaned sucking my fingers and swallowing the cum like a good boy. "We have to go." I said as he licked his lips. He nodded taking my flaccid cock and tucking it back into my boxers the pulling up my jeans and buckling them. Before he got up from his knees, he delivered a soft kiss onto my clothed crotch. I chuckled. 


	7. Chapter 7

*Vic's POV*

I've only been studying for thirty minuets in the school library and my brain already hurts. It's raining today, so I look over hoping to calm my mind. I love the rain and watching it drip down the window sill soothes my headache. I can't help but let my mind wander to Kellin. He wasn't in class today and no matter how many times I told myself to forget it, I'm concerned.

I didn't notice Tony plopping down beside me until he dropped his heavy textbooks on the table creating a loud thud which surely got him a glare from the librarian. "Sup?" He asked flipping open a book and glancing at me. "Nothin..." I said twirling my pencil with my fingers, "Did you see Kellin today?" Even though I was not looking at Tony, I could feel him smirking. "Nope. Got his number?"  
>Tony asked and I turned to glare at him, "I know what you're doing!" He shrugged innocently, "Just asking."<p>

"Sure..." I replied trailing off and directing my attention to the rain again. "I think he's cute," Tony said suddenly interrupting my thoughts again, "Don't wait forever to get someone, Vic." I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. I used to be like you. Just dreaming of boys and never actually experiencing them then I met Mike." Tony said, "Your brother has been the best thing that has ever happened to me." he finished. I sighed and stood up and stuffing my books in my bag, "Yeah, I'd love to hear more of your inspiring speech but I got a class." I knew it wasn't right taking out my frustration on Tony. It was mean, honestly, when all he was trying to do was give me some advice. Maybe I should use some of it...

*Mike's POV*

"Hey, baby!" I whispered over his shoulder, startling the dark headed beautiful that was mine. All mine.  
>He twisted around in his chair and grinned at me happily, "Hello, handsome!." I leaned down and pecked his full lips. "You are so cheesy." I said pulling out a chair and sitting down next to him. "I know." he winked at me, "So are we doing dinner tonight?" he asks. I frown at the question, "I don't think so sweetie...I've got work tonight."<p>

Tony scowled, "That's the third time you've canceled!" I sighed, "I know, I know but I need to work overtime so I can pay for those new drums!" I explained desperately as Tony was already jumping up and packing his backpack. "Sometimes I think your stupid drums are more important than me." Tony hissed stomping away. I jogged after him, following him out of the library and onto the campus. "Music is just as important to you as it is to me!" I said breathlessly reaching out and grabbing his arm causing him to spin around and face me. "I don't know why you're being so unreasonable about this!" I implored. Tony sighed, "I'm sorry, baby. I've just been so moody lately and I don't know why." he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Forgive me?" I smiled, "Perhaps...it may take more than sorry..." I trailed off suggestively. He grabbed my hand and begin leading me away to god knows where.

*Kellin's POV*

The soreness the next day is almost as bad as the beating and the bruises on my pale arms glare at me.  
>Another reminder of last night's activities is the small pool of dried blood beside me on the carpet. I've still not moved from my spot on the floor, dreading getting up and seeing Dahvie again. He would flash me a bright smile and a place a kiss on my forehead then make me breakfast. Always my favorite too, like feeding me would make me forget that he beat the shit out of me. Again.<p>

I rolled over with a painful breath and gazed out the window at the rain.

It was dark and sad like my bruises


	8. Chapter 8

*Kellin POV*

The worse thing about getting the shit beat out of you is going somewhere really crowded where everyone can notice. More specifically: school. I didn't have a choice not to go so here I am shuffling through the crowded noisy halls with my cotton hoodie pulled over my head. It hid the most bruised part of my face. Unfortunately, Davie did not hold back and as usual I have to suffer the consequences. It had been like this at the other school and people had started to question me. Davie had thought it best if I transferred to this one only hopefully this time no one interrogates me. But of course that was wishfully thinking as I hear someone calling my name behind me.

"Kellin!" Oh god, it was Jesse. Ever since I had moved to this school, he had been trying to talk to me but I don't like to talk about myself so he hasn't gotten much. I'm at my locker and I fiddle with my silver lock hoping to have disappeared from his sight. But he's behind me, because he taps my shoulder. "Yep?" I say, keeping my head down and pretending to struggle with my combination. "I didn't see you yesterday." Jesse said in a hinting tone. "Yep." I repeated nonchalantly. "What happened?" He asked blatantly.

I sighed and opened my locker, stuffing some thick books inside. "Nosy much?" I said. I pulled my hoodie farther down. "Just making sure you're alright." Jesse chuckled. I could hear him shifting behind me and I stood there almost awkwardly, done with my locker but not wanting to turn around. "Wanna walk to class together?" He suggested. Great. "Uh, nah..." I declined, "I mean I've gotta go to the bathroom so I'll be late..." He sighed and I felt bad for just moment before turning around quickly, rushing towards the men's bathroom, leaving him without another word.

I had warded off plenty of people in my life time while knowing Dahvie but brushing off Jesse bothered me and I could feel tears filling my eyes as I busted into the  
>restroom. A sob sounded in the empty room, and I placed my hands on the counter looking into the mirror, watching my tears drip. The purple bruise on my upper cheek made me let out another sob. I leaned down and turned the faucet on, trying to wash my face from the evident pain. When I glanced up again, I was startled to see Vic in the mirror. I spun around to face him and he stared at me. Not really at me though, more at the bruise. His chocolate eyes trailed down, where I knew there was obvious blueness around my neck.<p>

"I-I gotta go." I stuttered and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

Vic's POV

I couldn't seem to focus on the rest of classes that day. My brain kept wondering back to Kellin with the bruises on his neck and face. I have thought of a million things, some wild, some logical. Did it have to do with the call at the Waffle House? I haven't seen Kellin since, he wasn't in history, and I didn't see him at the Dahvie's table either. He didn't have any parents, and he lived with his roommate? Could his roommate be abuser? Nah. What if he was in a really bad relationship? What if..."VIC!" I jumped in my seat and looked up from my desk to a seething science teacher. "Vic," the teacher whispered, strained, "I would like to see you after class."

Mike's POV

Mike shook his head as he sauntered out of science class, leaving Vic to his pending doom. Wouldn't you know, he would piss of the strictest teacher in high school. But Mike had other things to focus his attention on, because here came his boyfriend, the sex god. "Hey, baby." Tony purred, snaking his arms around Mike's neck. "Heeey," Mike moved his hands to Tony's bony hips, "Guess who's in trouble?" Tony smirked, looking up at Mike, "You, because you've been a very very naughty boy." Mike rolled his eyes, but smiled "Yeah, I wish. It's Vic, he pissed off Mr. Brain." Tony pouted, "Aw, well, he was probably thinking about his lover boy." Mike rolled his eyes, "Ew." Tony chuckled and then the bell rang. "Fuck, next class!" he dragged Mike down the hallway.

Kellin's POV

"Shhh, stop struggling..." Dahvie whispered softly, "Just relax." Kellin whimpered, "Dahvie please not here.." Kellin squeezed his eyes closed as Dahvie pushed himself in roughly, ignoring Kellin's protests. He bit the sleeve of his hoodie, holding in his cries of pain.  
>No one heard them in the showers.<p>

Vic's POV

Honestly, I'm pissed. I know I'm overthinking something that's none of my business but I want to know who the hell is abusing Kellin and who they fuck they think they are. School was getting out and I looked over the heads of thousands of kids, trying to locate him. I finally spotted him by a locker and walked over by him without even thinking. "Kellin?" he froze with his lock in hand, head still covered with his hood. "Um-m.." I stuttered, "I just wanted to say, that if you wanna talk, that..um, here!" I stuffed a small piece of paper with my phone number in his back pocket. "If you wanna talk, ya know.." I was surprised my hands were shaking. I turned on my heels and quickly made my way towards the exit. Jaime was waiting outside, talking to the same blond chick from the party. "Hey man you ready?"he asked turning his attention from the girl for one second who was clinging to his side. "Yep," I replied and we left in his old pickup with me stuffed in the middle.  
>Surprisingly, Kellin called and I almost dropped the phone trying to answer. "Hello?" I winced at the shakiness of my voice. "Hey." his voice was quiet and timid. So different from a few days ago. "What's up?" I inquired in a overly cheerful tone. "Uh, can I really talk to you?" he asked hesitantly. "Of course!" I responded keeping the pleasant sound in my voice. "Uh," he stopped for a moment,<p>

"I'm not in a g-good situation and um I just really hate m-m-my lif-" he was sobbing brokenly. My heart swelled, suddenly feeling emotional myself. "Kellin, listen, everything is going to be okay." I reassured, "Just breathe." he I heard in him frantically sucking in air, on the verge of a breakdown. "In, out, in, out..." I slowly chanted, remembering how my mother used to do this for me. Kellin is not the only one with problems. Gradually, he quieted until I could only hear soft breathing over the speaker. "Feel better?" I wondered. "Yeah...thanks." he said, "You're good." a bit of humor was in his voice. "Thanks," I chuckled, "Why do you hate your life, Kellin?" getting to the point is kind of in my personality. "Well, obviously...I can't tell you who but yeah, i-it doesn't make my life pleasant."  
>"You should tell someone, other than me, ya know." I prompted. He sighed, "I know, I just..can't."<p>

"Vic," he begged, "Please don't tell anyone I called you, okay?" I groaned, I know that I should tell someone but how can I? He would hate me forever. "Okay, I won't. I promise." I almost winced at my own words. I know very well that this could turn terribly wrong.


End file.
